1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboard assemblies, and particularly, to a motherboard having a central processing unit (CPU) expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are two types of motherboards. A first type of motherboard includes only one CPU. The size of the first type of motherboard is 12 inch×10.5 inch. A second type of motherboard includes two CPUs. The size of the second type of motherboard is 12 inch×13 inch. However, the processing ability of the first type of motherboards is weaker than the second type of motherboards, while the second type of motherboards is more costly. What is desired, therefore, is to provide a motherboard assembly and a CPU expansion card which overcome the above problem.